Wyvern Lamentos da Morte em Vida
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Reflexões do Kyoto do Inferno antes da batalha final contra Atena. Não contém yaoi mas como é bastante angst, preferi classificar como T.


**WYVERN - Lamentos da morte em vida**

**Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94**

**Gênero: Angst, POV**

**Radamanthys POV**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence mas eu gosto demais de todos os personagens. Esta aqui é uma fanfiction despretensiosa que fiz em uma hora e meia no meio de um surto criativo. Ao meu estilo, não é comédia e não tem casais... Para quem não sabe, POV quer dizer narração de uma personagem sob sua própria ótica. Quem quiser comentar e sugerir alterações fique à vontade.

Radamanthys POV

Hora de vigiar meus domínios. Hora de minha natureza gélida.

Percorro os longos caminhos desolados com minha face impassível e agressiva ao mesmo tempo, vejo a eterna provação das almas torturadas. Nos círculos do inferno não há inocentes. Eu não sou inocente. Kyoto do Inferno, minha natureza e minha sentença. Vagar eternamente a servir meu senhor, com todas as minhas forças e dedicação.

Não tenho lágrimas para derramar, meu coração há muito tornou-se negro como a perdição, se é que algum dia eu já possuí um. Minha face inalterável raramente demonstra qualquer sentimento, talvez um leve sorriso quando saio vitorioso em minhas batalhas.

E assim passo meus dias, mantendo qualquer laivo de emoção afastado de minha existência. Emoções... Há perigo nesses pensamentos, emoções destruiriam minha parede inóspita de controle e eficiência, me dariam a percepção da enormidade do vazio que me corrói, me dariam a noção de que eu sou capaz de sentir... solidão. E de que eu sou capaz de... sonhar...

Sonhos... Páro meu caminhar altivo e rítmico e olho para o que deveria ser o céu, mas são apenas sombras disformes sem brilho e sem calor.

Eu conhecera a luz do dia e o calor do sol, eu tivera uma existência, um dia... Flashes de uma vida esquecida e duramente relegada à forma de passado distante.

O sangue acelera em meu corpo perfeitamente moldado e arduamente esculpido com o único intuito de me tornar mortífera criação.

Por que? Por que me fora negado possuir uma vida?

Kyoto do inferno, um dragão alado sanguinário e frio, eficiente e invencível.

Meus joelhos se dobram sem minha autorização e um bloqueio em minha garganta me avisa que eu ainda tenho um coração.

Escondida e oculta, de minhas entranhas, vem subindo a angústia que eu não queria sentir e sinto umidade em meus olhos dourados.

Vaguejo meus orbes pela imensidão gelada do Cocytos mas o frio cortante e insuportável de lá sequer se aproxima da siberiana sensação de um metal afiado que perpassa minha alma e toca meu coração.

Sim, o coração que eu jurava que não tinha mais. Um grito sem som sobe até minhas cordas vocais e calo minha boca com minha mão coberta de sangue invisível, sufocando a manifestação cabal de que eu era juiz do inferno mas era também uma alma perdida e torturada à exaustão. Um dorido gemido consegue no entanto escapar e temo atrair a atenção de Valentine de Harpia que certamente estava de guarda por ali.

Eu já sentira dor, ossos quebrados, feridas expostas, nervos dilacerados... Mas a dor física era fácil de reparar... A dor que eu sentia agora não teria lenimento... Seria ocultada e trancafiada em um recôndito escuro bem no fundo de minha alma.

Eu descobria que era mais frágil do que gostaria. Eu tinha alma... Ainda que corrompida, destruída, manipulada e sofrida, ela ainda existia.

Ergo-me por fim, irritado com minha própria incapacidade de não sentir e percebo que meu Senhor chama por seus juízes.

Atendo ao seu chamado, juntamente com Minos de Grifon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Uma nova Guerra Santa. Enfrentaríamos a Deusa Athena e seus Cavaleiros. Rio um pouco, o escárnio transparece em meu rosto ao ver os que seriam enviados para trazer a Deusa até os domínios do Senhor dos Infernos.

Cinco Cavaleiros Dourados... Disseram-nos que são a elite dos protetores de Athena, assim como nós, os três kyotos, somos a mais alta e poderosa estirpe de subordinados de Hades. Mas, tem mais um, Shion de Áries, pelo que entendi. Sim, agora não eram mais que espectros a serviço de meu Senhor... Dou uma gargalhada vendo-os em suas súrplices roxas. Quem será que eles pensam que são? Por que Hades não mandara a mim e ao meu exército? Não me cabia discutir...

Mas, algo me incomoda e fixo meu olhar nos olhos daquele a quem chamavam de Saga. Uma breve chama. Algo por detrás dos olhos muito azuis... Determinação?

De repente, descubro que meu escárnio não era cabível e sinto uma resposta latente às minhas divagações sobre minha triste existência.

Talvez eu não devesse confiar nos Cavaleiros, talvez perdêssemos a Guerra Santa mas enfim eu percebi. Éramos tão iguais.

Seguiria com minha missão e cumpriria com meus deveres, eles fariam o mesmo... Guerreiros são guerreiros, fazem o que for necessário. Minha dúvida é apenas quanto a quem eles servem afinal...

Observo-os partirem em sua missão, MDM, Afrodite, Camus, Saga, Shura e Shion... Há outros cavaleiros, de mais baixa estirpe, parece que os chamam de Cavaleiros de Prata mas não me preocupo em prestar atenção neles.

Éramos de lados opostos mas naquela hora todos iriam em nome do Imperador a quem eu obedecia.

Repentinamente, desloco-me à frente deles e os encaro um a um. Eles nada dizem. Shion se adianta e fita-me de volta numa muda pergunta.

Eu apenas tive reiterada minha opinião, não éramos nada diferentes, apenas tínhamos sido designados a um papel. Deixo-os passar e me perco em pensamentos. Haveria batalhas, haveria sangue e haveria dor... Honra... Era tudo que eu poderia esperar.

A dúvida, no entanto, ainda lateja em meu âmago e os vigiarei de perto. Subo ao castelo e Zelos de Sapo me acompanha com sua irritante e falsa subserviência. A Senhora Pandora mantém-se por lá e a ela devo obediência mas jamais a deixarei saber que de várias decisões discordo peremptoriamente.

Só me restava esperar e sinto novamente minha alma reclamar que eu ainda podia ter salvação. Calo-a com a visão dos domínios de Lune de Balron surgindo em minha memória.

Eu já vira o espectro usar seu golpe, o reencarnation, e já pudera acompanhar seu trabalho de encaminhar as almas perdidas a cada um dos destinos trágicos do meikai e pus-me a raciocinar...

E julgavam os humanos da superfície que nós, os 108 serviçais de Hades é que éramos cruéis?

Quanta destruição e dor os humanos causavam por si mesmos? Nós apenas recebíamos o produto das loucuras perpetradas por aqueles que se diziam detentores de almas...

Aborreço-me enormemente com as lembranças do ódio que muitos tinham de todos nós, nada fazíamos, em minha opinião, além de dar o destino adequado à ralé dos humanos: os inconseqüentes e cruéis assassinos, os traidores, usurpadores, psicopatas, sádicos e malévolos representantes de uma raça que se julgava moralmente acima de nós...

Gargalho meu riso maléfico. Quem eles eram para julgar a mim? Eu sou sim cruel e sádico mas não me escondo na hipocrisia nem nas falsas aparências, minhas enormes asas afiadas, minhas garras assassinas estão aqui, à mostra, para quem quiser ver o que eu significo...

Sou o que sou, sem arrependimentos. Não há espaço para fraqueza ou dúvidas no inferno. Sou um instrumento de expiação, mantenho a ordem num insano mundo de perdidos e sem esperança. Zelo por meu Senhor, meu Deus...

Humanos... Eu já vira a sociedade dos humanos. Havia alguns que mereceriam meus respeitos e homens que eu esperaria, pacientemente, ver nos domínios de Hades...

Havia guerreiros em guerras para as quais eu não concatenava o motivo. E por que tantos homens, tão iguais, não conseguiam viver em paz?

Às vezes eu penso que o inferno é mais pacífico que muitos dos lugares que eu vira na superfície.

Paz? Eu devia vigiar melhor meus pensamentos. Eu não sei o que é paz. As imagens daqueles que eu destruíra volta e meia vinham me assombrar. Mas eu tenho algumas convicções e não as trairei. A meu modo, eu possuo em mim o que muitos já perderam ou mesmo nem sequer conheceram. Eu sou um ser infernal, mas sou honrado.

Persegui, embosquei, lutei e matei, mas o fiz por ser meu dever e meu destino. Eu sou o que sou, repito, sem meias palavras e sem hesitar. Não uso máscaras, olhe-me nos olhos e verá que sou a encarnação de um mal necessário.

Se me orgulho do que faço? Sinceramente, não páro para pensar no assunto.

Um homem e uma missão a cumprir. O melhor possível, sem recear nem temer, um dia após o outro, até que algo ou alguém me detenha. Esse sou eu, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Kyoto do Inferno, Juiz de Hades, sem perdão, sem medo, sangue em minhas mãos, frieza em minha alma, dia após dia, vagando eternamente, a zelar pelas almas dos que não mereciam, de mim ou de outrem, mais que um breve ondear de ombros. Eu não sou inocente, repito, não há inocentes no inferno, talvez você jamais me conheça, espero para seu próprio bem que não. Depende de suas escolhas, atitudes e ações. Eu não tive e não tenho opção. Talvez você tenha.

Mas, se vier ao inferno, estarei esperando, minhas imensas e perigosas e afiadas asas, sim, eu tenho orgulho delas, minhas garras, que perfurariam seu coração sem ao menos um titubeio, meu olhar impenetrável e minha total convicção de que foi você quem me escolheu por algoz.

Sem promessas de paz, sem piedade, apenas danação eterna. Sejam bem vindos ao meu lar.


End file.
